1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a file converting method, and more particularly, to a file converting method capable of converting a full-virtualized file into a para-virtualized file in a computer system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With cloud computing technology advances, virtualization becomes an essential technique for effectively integrating resources and reducing costs for an enterprise database. The virtualization can be divided into full-virtualization and para-virtualization based on the technology. For the full-virtualization technology, hardware in a practical server is simulated, and the system can be operated in a full-virtualized hardware with the virtualization server, where each of the virtualization servers has an independent operating system and application to be operated independently. For the para-virtualization technology, a hypervisor is utilized allowing the virtualization server to retrieve hardware operating resources, and the operating system of the user is modified to be able to communicate with the hypervisor. In the para-virtualization system, the virtualization server can directly retrieve the hardware operating resources without an extra operating system. Therefore, in comparison with the full-virtualization technology, the para-virtualization technology has a preferable efficiency.
Recently, the industry has developed different types of virtualization software which supports different types of virtualization technologies. Among these virtualization software, kernel-based virtual machine (KVM) and VMware support the full-virtualization technology, and Xen supports the para-virtualization technology. Each virtualization file is only applicable to a specific virtualization technology, e.g. a .vmdk file is applicable to VMware full-virtualization, and a .xen file is applicable to Xen para-virtualization. In the prior art, these virtualization files cannot be converted between various types arbitrarily. A full-virtualized file for the full-virtualization technology can only be processed by the full-virtualization software, which usually possesses a poor performance. Therefore, there is a need for improvement over the prior art.